


Imagine: Miraak stealing your dragon souls after you free him from Apocrypha

by TheBGassassin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragon death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Miraak stealing your dragon souls after you free him from Apocrypha

The dragon was wounded. You could see the arrows sticking out of the hide on its back, belly and neck. You could even swear you saw a sword stabbed through its side. It fell from the sky in front of three Whiterun guards, one of which stabbed it through the skull. "Damned dragons." He said angrily "These attacks are almost regular in Whiterun lately."

As they left, you quickly immerged from your hiding spot in the nearby bushes. You didn't know why you had to hide, when Miraak was standing behind you, arms crossed and an obvious scold behind his mask. And the guards literally paid not an ounce of attention to you two since their hands were already full.

You ran over to the corpse, ready to absorb the soul, just as the body was turning into ashes. You readied yourself for the tingle that send shivers down your spine as your body absorbed the energy, but unfortunately it swooshed past you and you barely even felt it. Turning around angrily, you looked at your lover who was still standing with his arms crossed. "Not today, little dragon." He stated. You stormed over to him angrily and clenched your fists and jaw "Give that back!" You yelled. "You haven't earned it." He answered calmly. "I didn't free you from Apocrypha for this!" His calm tone only angered you more. He was pulling the same trick he did before!

The First Dovahkiin paid no mind to your outburst. "You hid from the fight like a coward, awaiting someone else to slay the dragon instead of you, yet you expect a reward?" He asked and that question alone was enough to make you stop yelling, unable to think of a comeback. "You stood up against the Daedric prince of Fate, defeated him in battle, had Alduin himself slain, as well as countless of other enemies and you still hid in the bushes from a plain dragon, expecting common guards to kill it instead of you."

You looked at the ground. He was right. You remembered how you two fought against Hermaeus Mora, how you gave it all to defeat Alduin and save the world, how you killed the vampire lord Harkon, the dragon priests as well as many other dragons, legendary or common. "You're right..." You told him "I shouldn't have cowered away." You could feel Miraak smirking under his mask. The cocky smirk he usually sported when you told him something flattering. "Let this be a lesson for the future, little dragon."


End file.
